They Lost Their Brooms!
by ilovethetwilightsagagradof2018
Summary: Remember when Harry, Fred, and George lost their brooms in the 5th book. Can you imagine how Angelina felt? Read and find out!


A.N./ Hey! I had to write a story in school and this is what I created! Ask if you want more chapters or if you want this to be a one-shot (if I post more chapters they'll be with different subjects!)!

**Angelina-POV**

"They did what," I yelled. Harry, Fred, and George were kicked off the team! I can't believe this! I'm at Hogwarts, the best wizard school ever and I made captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team! My best players were just kicked off the team! I have to talk to them tonight.

"Angelina, calm down your turning bright red," Kaite said. Nothings going right today! First I get a letter from my mom and dad saying that I'll be going home, where I'm made fun of, because I'm a witch. Then Wood (our old Quiddich captain) can't answer my letters. How can you get kicked out of the Quiddich team? All you do is get a ball through a hoop, catch a tiny ball, or hit a ball at players on the other teams. Sure, you maybe flying on a broom, but its still easy! Why did my best players get kicked off the team!

"I'm going to go back to the tower so I can calm down before I talked to them, I'll find you later," I said.

I slowly stood up and stepped over the bench. I usually fall but I didn't. I walked out the door glaring at Harry, Fred, and George. How could they do that! They're my best players! I heard they beat Malfoy up, but that's just a rumor. Maybe they didn't use magic, maybe they used their fists. I wish I was there! Who would kick them off the team? Professor Snape doesn't like Gryffindor, it could've been him. No, he wants his team to have a challenge. Oh… My… Gosh! In the beginning of the season Professor Umbridge kept giving Harry detentions! She hates Harry! She wouldn't even give us permission to practice! We had to go to the headmaster. Dumbledore was nice and let us practice. I bet it was her!

I didn't realize that I was in my bed. Now I'm in the Gryffindor tower. Hopefully Kaitie and Alicia don't come up. Thinking about this doesn't make me any calmer. I should go and find them, so I can say I'm sorry. I stood up and walked down the stairs. What will I say to them, sorry I was angry? No, that sounds stupid! Ouch! I tripped or ran into someone.

"Sorry," two people said at the same time. Wait, I know these voices. They were turned around, but I could see the tomato red hair.

"Fred and George will you find Harry, then meet me in the tower," I said as calmly as possible.

"He's coming up the stairs. Why don't just go up there? We have to talk to him," Fred said and George just nodded. They don't have anything funny to say, that's weird for them. It took me a minute of two to get back and it took them about five! I counted back from ten as they sat in the chairs in front of me.

"Tell me what you did." I said calmly.

"Malfoy was insulting my family, then he insulted Harry's mum," said Fred.

"We lost our tempers and punched him. Umbridge called it 'Muggle Fighting' and kicked us off the team forever. She said it was some new decree. She now has the right to give us punishments," said George.

"Harry, I would like some input here!" I yelled. Great, now I'm loosing my temper! The room suddenly fell silent.

"He deserved it," he said.

"I know that! Use your wands next time! Let him get the first shot, because then its self-defense! If he hits you then he would be in trouble not you! Do you even have your brooms now?" I said, well, maybe yelled. I scared the first years, who were in the corner shaking.

"Actually, she took those after the punishment to make sure we don't play." Harry said after I calmed down a little bit.

"I'm going to see Professor McGonagall. She may be able to help!" I said.

I mumbled 'Stupid' as I passed. Professor McGonagall is the head of our house, she should be able to help.

When I was walking down to her office, I wondered how she could help us. Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge hate each other! Maybe Harry, Fred, and George just need to duffer through the punishment. They did the crime, so now they have to do the time.


End file.
